Lady Like
by jennstar
Summary: Richie Virgil and Francis have there worlds turned upside down when they get turned into girls. How did this happen? What secrets will come to surface?
1. Ladies

**!Warning! Transgender Themes and implied physical & verbal abuse ahead**

Richie's Pov

The Flash/Force/Pain was sudden and very unexpected. Virgil and I had been in our daily confrintation with Francis when the air around us flashed electric purple and knocked us down as an acid-searing pain rippled over my body.

"Holy hell, what the fuck was that?" I croaked weakly.

"Foley, you have tits." A strangely feminin sounding Francis stated

I looked down and poked one, "Holy shit."

"Francis, We have tits too." I heard Virgil state in a shocky, and feminin, voice.

"And you guys need to go to the nurse's office. Now." I looked up to see Frieda and Daisy.

"Virgil, Your father is on his way here. Francis the number you provided us with is disconnected. Richie, Your father refused to acknowlage this was not your choice and judging by what he said we think he'd do you harm if you went home."

I slumped, "It's okay I have a bunch of stuff over at V's house cause I'm over there all the time."

"Pretty damn crule." Francis stated.

I shrugged, "I'm use to it."

"You're use to your dad being crule?" Suprise filled Francis' voice and earned me a worried look from the school nurse.

"No! I ment I'm use to him being a bias prick."

All three of them frowned at me, even Francis.

"Verbal abuse is still abuse." The nurse said softly like she was trying not to frighten me.

"Rich, My dad _is_ a social worker. If you need to talk to him I can take Sharon out so you can talk in privite, Okay?"

The nurse, seeming satisfied that I had acess to a social worker, turned to Francis, "How can I get a hold of your parents ?"

He mumbled something none of us could hear.

"Mr Stone." She said impatiantly.

"I don't have any okay! I'm a street kid!" He snapped

"Then you can stay in my guest room."Mr Hawkins voice startled us, "Richie do you need a place to stay as well?"

"Yeah I do." I could admit that much.

"Gather your stuff. Virgil, Richie, I'll drop you off at home. Francis, You and I will pick up your stuff and get you set up in the guest room."

"I don't need your help!"

"Francis I hate to brake it to you, but you're four inchs shorter and at least seventy pounds lighter. Do you really think, if someone figured out to soak you, that you could fight off a bunch of muscle bound thugs?" Virgil asked

Francis snarled and lit up a fireball. Virgil simply waited patiantly.

"Fuck! Fine! I'll stay with you." He dismissed the fireball with an abrubt gesture.


	2. Home

**!Warning! Strongly implied physical abuse **

-Francis' Pov-

Mr Hawkins and I had just finished packing my small amount of possessions and money.

I frowned, the sceen from earlyer ran through my mind for what seemed to be the millionth time.

_"I'm use to it." "No! I meant I'm use to him being a bias prick!"_

It didn't help that when his sleeve slipped a bit I could see a dark hand shaped bruise on his shoulder before he pulled it back into place. I didn't think on _why_ it bugged me so badly.

"Francis, is something wrong?" Mr Hawkins asked, seeing my frown.

"Something Richie said earlier." I shook my head, "Normally I wouldn't think anything of it, But I've seen him come to school bruised and limping and with a ready, believable, excuse that he can laugh off."

"You think he's being abused."

"Yeah. It's getting worse too. A few weeks ago I saw his back covered in scabs, it looked kinda like half healed road rash." I paused, "I don't think he had an excuse for that. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who saw it."

"I'll see if I can get him to talk to me."

"Just don't tell him I said anything."

"Alright. Thank you for telling me."

We began loading the car in silence. It wasn't a peaceful silence, we were to agitated for that, But it didn't hold the anger or dark tension I was use to. That alone made it worth swallowing my pride and accepting his help. The silence followed us back to his house, his radio filled it with a soft jazz the whole way.

I was actually calm by the time we pulled up into the driveway. Virgil and his sister came to help us unload. The silence was broken by their chattering.

Apparently they'd ordered pizza for dinner, three extra large meat lovers. The bedding I was going to be using was in the dryer but it'd be out soon. And Richie was in the shower, he's been in there for twenty minutes already so he should be out soon too.

We piled my things in the guest room. I wasn't going to bother unpacking right now. On my way down to the living room I saw Richie. Between losing three inches and at least twenty pounds and his new delicate features, he looked as fragile as a porcelain doll. His silence and subdued mood just seemed to exaggerate it all.

Dinner arrived and Mr Hawkins let us eat in the living room. Richie curled up next to Virgil. It didn't surprise me they were always touching eachother and they always touched more during times of high emotion. I was envious of that. So I took it the only way I could, I bullied them.

I couldn't help but notice their curves fit together so well, it made me wonder if they fit that well together as males.

Virgil must have noticed me watching them because he scooted over and smiled, "You're getting the same look Richie does when he thinks I won't let him cuddle."

I took the movement and statement as an offer and sat next to him, "You two always touch, why would he think that?"

"Sometimes after we have a big fight he gets shy and withdraws into himself."

Richie nodded, still not wanting to speak.

That was understandable.

I ended up half curled around Virgil and dozing.

I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 4

-Richie POV-

I felt my good mood from this morning dissipating. I know my father; He's not the sort to just let something like this drop. I'm kind of surprised he didn't come charging in last night.

I try to shake it off and hope I'm overreacting and turn to watch Virgil whine at his sister.

"But do we _really _have to wear bras?"

"Yes you do."

"I don't know how you girls do it. My back already hurts." Francis grumbled arms under his breasts.

I glanced down and was very, very glad that I was proportionate to my size, Small.

"This is one time I'm glad I'm small." I stated dryly.

"Lucky bastard." Virgil and Francis grumbled down at their generous proportions.

"Although, you _are_ the girliest of the three of us, all soft sweet curves." Virgil teased, sliding up behind me and wrapping his arms around my, now tiny, waist.

I slammed my elbow into his gut.

"Ass." I grumbled.

"Got a freaking boney elbow there Rich." He rubbed the spot I hit.

"We _do_ have to get shopping sometime today." Sharon tapped her foot impatiently.

"Damn our stalling techniques are failing." Virgil pouted.

"Yes they are. That is unless you want me to pick out your bra for you and of course it'll be pink and frilly." Sharon said sweetly.

"HELL NO. Fine I'll come, but nothing pink or frilly or even vaguely girly."

"How much dose a bra cost? I don't know if I'll have enough money." Francis reluctantly spoke up.

"Don't worry, Dad's paying."

"Okay let's go now."

The three of us trudged out to the car behind her. We may now be women but we still did NOT want to be caught doing girly shopping.

As if she'd read our thoughts she said, "Don't worry. I won't make you go shop for dresses; I know full well that you are still boys despite your new bodies."

We sighed in relief.


End file.
